Bajo la Piel
by FlyperTheDolphin
Summary: Mildred Thompson es una joven adulta cuya vida se está viniendo abajo ultimamente. Los malos días contrastan a la nostalgica niñez, hay veces que solo quisiera que las cosas se detuvieran por una vez, otras veces donde los momentos no duran lo suficiente. Nadie quisiera las responsabilidades que ella deberá cargar, pero nadie más puede hacerlo...


Era un día gris; había un frío enervante, mas no había nieve, no había lluvia. Sólo nubes amenazando en su oscuridad.

Ya no eran pocos los años que una buena nevada cubría las calles de la apacible Royal Woods. Ya no era la primera vez que Mildred Thompson jugaba con el vaho y recordaba los años de su niñez cuando jugaba en la nieve con las escasas compañías con las que contaba, no habría sido la niña más social que existió pero al menos podría decirse que jamás sintió una gran soledad dentro de ella. O eso esperaba.

Los días de nieve y risas intermitentes se sentían tan lejanos, mucho más con el pasar de un solo día. Pero ese ya no era asunto que debía importar, no ahora al menos. Faltaría apenas nada para que la tímida Mildred terminara el turno de hoy. Una sonrisa que se desvanece con la misma rapidez en la que el cliente que terminaba de irse de la cafetería, era la política de la cafetería familiar el tener una presentación motivadora y vivaracha, paraqué los clientes pudieran conectar y en si tratar de implementar una especie de modelo de negocio Disney.

Estaba tan segura que eso también incluía la empatía. Empatizar con personas con vidas mucho más felices o mínimamente normales, cuyos problemas hiciesen cansar más de la cuenta su falsa sonrisa. Había días en las que juraba que este sería el día en que tendría un ataque al corazón y cayera cual un conejo por la tristeza.

Mildred arregló su cabello con cuidado mientras miraba su reflejo en el mostrador. Su cabello era de un negro azabache largo y estaba arreglado de modo qucubriera su ojo izquierdo; una forma de ocultar una cicatriz que se hizo ella misma a la edad de cinco años por jugar con los cuchillos. Su padre le gritó mucho ese día. Su forma de vestir era una camisa celeste y una falda oscura, finalmente unas medias negras y zapatos negros. Volvió a colocar tres pequeños broches amarillos en su cabello.

Negaba con la cabeza para sí misma pensando de nuevo en que debió ser una mala decisión rendirse para encontrar un Verdadero trabajo, en lugar de trabajar a tiempo parcial en la cafetería que su abuelo Isak mantenía en pie. Aunque su abuelo fuese bastante flexible no ayudaría ni el dinero ni el tiempo ahí cuando tenía que tomar su abrigo y recibir a sus tan especiales y amadas, más o menos, personitas con quienes había decidido emparejarse.

Había conoció a sus actuales parejas no mucho tiempo después de haber finalizado sus estudios. Recordaba el mismo lugar, la misma hora y las mismas palabras con las que se habían encontrado en un concierto abarrotado a no muchos kilómetros de la apacible Royal Woods. Las cosas no transcurrieron tan rápido pero sería indudable que formarían un lazo. Un lazo que las había llevado a vivir las tres en el mismo departamento en el centro de la ciudad. El modo en que los días se volvían agrios cada que las tres estaban en el mismo espacio tampoco fue algo rápido, de un momento a otro... ¿Dónde quedó la primera sonrisa? ¿Y el primer beso?

Pues hace mucho tiempo.

Mildred despejaba el cabello de su mejilla pálida. No parecía ser el día más productivo que pudiese haber en una semana, no era de extrañarse días tan silenciosos y era una norma autoimpuesta que ella misma se ofreciera a cubrir a sus primos quienes trabajaban con ella. No por ningún motivo la dejarían a cargo más de una vez. Sus capacidades le habían hecho pensar al viejo Isak que si alguno de sus hijos no quería la cafetería, la propiedad pasaría a manos de su amada y melancólica nieta.

La alarma que vibraba del bolsillo de la chica marcaba las tres de la tarde. Al tomar su abrigo de la oficina de su abuelo este probablemente le ofrecería salir a comer algo y hablar... tratar de sacarle el tema de Bianca y Mollie. No es que a ella le molestara que su familia quisiera estar tan involucrada, pues era parte de ellos ser tan apegados los unos con los otros, incluso si estas quisieran meterse en el asunto acosando a las tres. Debía ignorarlo como de costumbre.

—Seann... — Seann era el apodo del abuelo de Mildred, dado por ella misma—No quiero ser grosera pero no quiero comer nada de lo que me quieras dar... —Se volteó para verlo sentado en el sofá que usaba en su oficina. Parece que Isak estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpida por su nieta— Quiero que se lo vuelvas a decir a todos, ya tengo la edad suficiente para lidiar con un rompimiento. Listo.

Isak Gatling. Padre de Kirstin Thompson; madre de Mildred y su hermano Buck. Un anciano bastante agradable aunque bastante firme y algo serio. Su cara arrugada en ocasiones le recordaba a Mildred la imagen de un Bulldog. Tenía los ojos que heredó su madre y la poca cabellera que este poseía parecían las raices de una planta volteadas hacía arriba.

Isak chasqueó los labios bajando la mirada con suavidad. Sabía bien del por qué su nieta rechazaba sus intentos de ayudar, pero en el fondo no era capaz de tratar. ¿Cuantas veces habría querido que él mismo hubiese tenido a alguien que le dijera sus palabras?

—No me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que ya estoy, enana —Isak le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva que contrastaba un poco con la sonrisa que caracterizaba a este agradable aficionado al té y pastelillos—. Es solo que es difícil no recordar a la pequeña Mil poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la bufanda de su madre en ese mismo perchero—se encogió de hombros—. Me agradabas más cuando no me pedías aumentos... aunque merecidos por cierto.

Quizá no fuera la primera sonrisa genuina de Mildred ese día, ¿Pero era menos ganador provocar una pequeña curva en sus labios? Para Isak claro que no.

Mildred terminaba de enfundar sus brazos dentro de su abrigo mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes de su cartera.

Había pensado en qué aportar para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, como todos los años, como con cada integrante de la familia Gatling-Thompson, pues, seguramente todo se desenvolvería en la misma cafetería. Había veces que se preguntaba si el lugar tendría alguna especie de influencia especial en ella. Los primeros recuerdos de Mildred Thompson nacieron en el Cisfiboro's Hound Cafe, muchos momentos al lado de su padre nacieron ahí. Familia, amigos, dinero. Todo parecía formar un punto bastante conveniente.

—Aún espero esos treinta dólares extra en mi siguiente paga, Seann —Mildred reprimió un suspiro y puso en la mesa varios billetes de veinte y cincuenta dólares. Por lo regular las fiestas que organizaría una familia tan grande como la que cuenta Mildred no solían ser muy grandes, a excepción de la comida. No habrían demasiados adornos, música muy alta o hasta payasos en el caso de los niños, pero nadie se iría sin antes reventar. Ahora podría agradecer de su metabolismo—. Si todo sale bien... llegaré a primera hora para ayudar a mis tías.

Era mucho mejor mientras menos involucrada pudiese estar con Bianca o Mollie.

—Sí... —Dijo Isak bajando el tono de su voz— sabes creo que deberías pasar un pequeño tiempo con tu madre, en su lugar, ¿No crees? —Mildred arqueó su ceja.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la ojerosa sin haber hablado con ella? Al menos se aseguraba de verla a diario, pasaba bastante seguido por la cafetería y se aseguraba que su hija estuviera bien alimentada. A cada mal momento le corresponde su respectivo grado de falta de apetito. O es lo que opinaba su madre al respecto.

—Pero... —Mildred dudó por un momento.

—Sé muy bien que más que nadie ella estará con la mano en el corazón por ti, pero, es la cumpleañera, y más que otra persona, ella necesita de su hija —Era precisamente el motivo por el cual Mildred dudaba. Ella amaba mucho a su madre pero era cierto que intentaría hablar de eso. Era precisamente lo que quería evitar estando fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

Básicamente. La rutina diaria de Mildred Thompson iba de salir del desastre en que se había convertido su departamento, pues nadie se dignaba a limpiar u ordenar una simple camiseta. Trabajar de nueve de la mañana hasta llegar las tres de la tarde, a veces más a veces menos. El resto del día estaba al alcance de su cartera, el límite siendo su imaginación. Más de una de las peleas surgieron porque Mildred llegaría a altas horas de la noche, las sospechas, demasiadas para escuchar el tiempo que eran dichas. Las ganas de Mildred por dormir eran mucho más importantes aparentemente.

—¿Todavía no llegará Bucky? —Mildred chasqueo la lengua intentando llevar el monologo a su tumba— Ese tonto ha faltado dos años y me debe unos cuantos billetes.

Admitía que Buck era mucho más maduro que ella pero para nada manejaba el dinero como ella. En más de una ocasión tendría que depositarle al banco desde una propina hasta la vida entera. Quizá haya algo en común para Mildred y Buck Thompson; no se saben llevar bien en sus delirios amorosos, o más bien, sus dramas y crisis con cuales se enfrentan por culpa de estos temas.

Buck drenaba sus bolsillos por cualquier cosa en particular.

Mildred caía en lo que ella llamaba depresión.

—Quizá si dejas de pedírselo tanto el venga a comer un poco y en santa paz —O quizá ella tenga que volver a prestarle dinero para que se permita una visita por Royal Woods.

—Soy un poco resentida.

Mildred abrazó a Isak casi olvidándose de la fragilidad de este. No es como si su abuelo mostrara una queja o Mildred pudiera hacerle un rasguño aunque quisiera. Quizá muchas personas no la vean como una mujer afectuosa, a veces eso era cierto, pero bajo la pequeña capa de timidez y desconfianza que podría transmitir Mildred, esta no dudaría en poner su cerebro al modo que una niña busca mimos constantemente. No es que precisamente fuera alguien que buscaba atención, solo aprovechaba las oportunidades para tenerla en sus palabras. ¿Quién estaría para ella cuando su madre no podía? Isak.

—Nos veremos Seann —Mildred libero su agarre. Y su abuelo respondió a su despedida guiñándole un ojo.

Aun en el frio vivificante de noviembre una pareidolia le hacía escuchar risas. Unas risas infantiles. Cuando podía compararlas con niños, de las que ella estaría segura que no eran alucinaciones, no encontraba nada semejante, ¿Acaso se volvía loca? Mildred quería pensar que tenía parte del infante que solía ser, claro, con dieciocho años más vieja, y que escuchar sonidos directamente de sus recuerdos era parte de crecer. Tampoco es que admitiera una especie de estrés post-traumático.

Recuerdos de una linda época, recuerdos de un hermano, recuerdos de un tiempo tan simple que parece tan lejano.

Tan lejano a la apariencia de la vieja sonrisa de su adre. Desde la muerte de su padre esta tardo mucho en "recomponerse" y para ella con su hermano tampoco fue especialmente fácil. Para alguien tan querido no hay lágrimas suficientes, o al menos eso parecía. Nada para poder expresar la partida.

Una de las cosas que Mildred nunca hablo con su hermano fue que nunca llego a reconocer a su madre como antes lo fue. Ella nunca se caracterizó por ser violenta con sus hijos, nunca llego al extremo de desahogar sus penas con golpes, gritos o amenazas. Thomas Thompson murió de causas naturales pero para todos, ese incidente no pudo ser menos que paranormal. Casi una semana después de que la familia Thompson se mudó de Royal Woods hacia Rochester, murió, todo debido a una buena oportunidad de trabajo para el padre de Mildred, tenían unos cuantos conocidos en la ciudad por lo que de buenas a primeras la soledad no sería necesariamente impuesta. Cierto era que abandonar a la familia unos cuantos kilómetros era duro. Pero nada que la unidad no pueda superar, ¿Verdad?

13 de Mayo de 2018. Thomas Thompson muere de un ataque cardiaco súbito.

Solo hay que imaginarse algo cotidiano. Un gran padre que se queda con hijos y esposa en brazos hasta tarde viendo sus películas favoritas... todos duermen. A la mañana siguiente solo queda alguien quien no despierta. Ni lo volvería hacer. Suena hasta imposible cuando la última imagen que se tiene es una amplia sonrisa y la promesa de comer en McDonald's cuando acabasen las clases, ¿Qué imagen se le quedaría a alguien dormir abrazando a alguien y después saber que ese alguien ha muerto? Quizá eso es algo que se quedó con Kirstin para siempre.

Obviamente. No regresas, o al menos el tú anterior a eso no regresa.

¿Kirstin era feliz? Por supuesto. ¿De la misma forma cuando Thomas vivía? Mildred sabía que no.

Intento esconder su cabeza dentro de la capucha de su abrigo un poco más. Quizá el clima de Royal Woods ya no era como antes pero para nada era un paseo por el campo en medio del verano. Mildred tuvo que despejar el cabello de su ojo derecho. Si no pudiese ver mucho al menos no quería asemejarse al Cousin Itt.

Solo había un porqué para resistirlo. Hacia unos minutos recibió un mensaje de ella ❝Hola cariño! Estaba llendo por unas compras y pensé que pudiera llevarte a tu casa❞. Seguidos de unos cuantos emoticones eso no parecía tan malo.

—Hola mamá —Saludo Mildred cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto de aquel Grand Cherokee. Tomo su asiento y se despojó de la capucha para revolver su cabello.

Ambas se carcajearon por la maraña de cabello desaliñada.

No importara la situación, Mildred era una gran entusiasta de la seguridad. El cinturón nunca faltaría y si fuese capaz, quizá ella aseguraría mejor a un oso que cualquier trampa mortal. Cinturón puesto y lista para correr, o en esta ocasión, lista para ser paseada.

Mildred arreglaba su cabello mientras le daba una mirada a su madre. Kirstin Thompson. Su cabello fue de un negro azabache al igual que ella, había perdido tono con el pasar de los años abundaban pequeños racimos de canas brillantes y pálidas. La vejez para Kirstin no solo era presente en su cabello, sino que su piel en si era arrugada sin dejar de ser pálida. Su hermano mayor heredaría los ojos verdes esmeralda de su madre, mientras que ella tendría los amarillos de su padre. Aunque no era esbelta tampoco tenía nada que envidiar con unas buenas y bien definidas curvas, de las que Mildred nunca admitiría en voz alta anhelar. Su forma de vestir en la mayoría de los casos consistía en un chaleco abierto, blusa de vestir con cuello alto y regularmente una falda godet.

Además de agregar que Kirstin es...

—¿Todo bien en casa?—Un poco sobreprotectora. Por supuesto se refería a la situación con Bianca y Mollie, aunque quiera ser lo más indirecta posible.

Mildred rodo los ojos y se quedó viendo a sus zapatillas un rato antes de responder.

—Lo típico supongo... peleas, gritos y solicitudes de otros departamentos —Mollie desde hacía unos días que buscaba un nuevo departamento para quedarse, ¿Ya tenía por hecho que su relación estaba por disolverse? Bueno, más bien las tres lo sabían. Pero saber de lo que pensaba la morena no ayudaba mucho—. Aunque parecen relajarse por momentos y la noche anterior pensé que nos reconciliábamos —Para despertar la mañana siguiente con otra pelea.

—Hija mía... —Suspiro Kirstin con pesar.

No iba a darle la suficiente cuerda a su madre. Es un ciclo natural, deja que las cosas que querías perezcan cuando es su turno. Una visión un poco oscura para ella pero a veces cobraba bastante sentido. Mildred no quería involucrar a su familia en una causa perdida, simplemente no quería desviar los esfuerzos que estos desempeñaban en cosas más importantes. Un fin no significaba que era el final de todo. Ya habría mejores cosas... como la fiesta de su madre por supuesto. O eso esperaba Mildred.

—Vamos mamá, al menos no soy un Loud —Mildred intento formar una muy forzada y enorme sonrisa.

Kirstin aun sin quitar la vista del camino hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando escucho del apellido.

—No quiero que me hablen más de ellos —Kirstin chasqueó la lengua—, el tema está en todos lados y cada día se sabe de un nuevo intento de asesinato. Siempre termino escuchando de los Loud allá donde vaya, es como si el mundo se detuviera por ellos.

Escuchar tanto ese apellido debió generarle algún tipo de manía.

—Yo me he encontrado juglares cantar sobre ellos, ¿No habían desaparecido en tu época? —Kirstin respondió al comentario de su hija con un gruñido, Mildred se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa— Hay quienes dicen que van a destruir el mundo, o que son reptilianos.

—He tenido suficientes lagartijas en mi vida para volver a preocuparme de ellos nuevamente —Termino Kirstin con un suspiro pesado.

—No me digas que fuiste conspiranoica —Antes de mudarse a Rochester, Kirstin mantenía una enorme pila de cajas en el ático. Mildred ignorando las advertencias de su madre sobre nunca abrirlas hizo lo primero que le prohibieron. La pequeña Mildred se imaginaba encontrar algo fantástico, y en efecto, se encontró con muchos libros, reliquias y pendrives llenos de pura fantasía. Fantasía de la que hace creer a las personas que la Tierra es plana.

—Fueron días oscuros... —El comentario de su madre hizo a Mildred reprimir una pequeña risa.

Mucho se hablaba de los miembros de la familia Loud. Se sabía que los once eran hermanos, todas mujeres a excepción del varón quien se llevaba las cámaras casi tanto como la mente líder. Lisa Loud. Cada uno de ellos salió de la nada, pero cuando lo hicieron, se hicieron notar. Mildred recordaría a una de ellas en las olimpiadas, nadie quien fuese capaz de terminar los cien metros planos antes de permitir a sus competidores llegar al primer cuarto.

Lisa Loud siendo la favorita para todo tipo de enrevesadas teorías. Nunca se dejó nada en el tintero. Esta científica milagrosa alcanzaba lo inimaginable. Miraba a lo invisible y alcanzaba lo intocable.

Su hermano estaba vivo gracias a ella.

En los últimos días han sido víctimas de numerosos intentos de asesinato, incluso se creía que cada persona que intenta hacerles algo moría. Se probó que la menor de la familia asesinó a varios de sus atacantes. Y escapó de los cargos. Se sospechaba que era el mismo caso con todos los miembros. Era realmente enervante que pensar sobre gente polémica y asesinatos fuese mucho más llevador y relajante que seguir pensando en su realidad, para Mildred le era un poco vergonzoso, pero de igual forma le era normal vivir como una mujer vergonzosa. My Chemical Romance transitaban sus oídos tan imperceptible como dormir. Bromeaba con el hecho de que pronto se volvería una emo gótica, ya tenía el mechón después de todo, aunque le daba pavor la idea de hacerse cortes. Quizá no quiera admitir que le tiene miedo a la sangre.

—Debo admitir que fue divertido antes de toda la polémica —Dijo Mildred más serena con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una línea recta. Era mejor que su típica imagen pesimista.

—Sí, sí. Recuerdo lo mucho que te gusta los superhéroes y ellos te lo recuerdan.

Era un gusto culposo que Mildred fuera una entusiasta de los comics y los superhéroes en general. Una pequeña alma friki que ella no dejaba salir, no en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Tampoco es que le fuera mal por expresar su más grande fanatismo a John Constantine, la carrera de diversos actores por haber participado en ciertas películas o admitir que llevaba un tatuaje de Ace Savy cerca del ombligo, quien sabe. Ella siempre ha dicho que, a excepción de lo que hacia la editorial Vertigo, todo tiende a ser para enaltecer una figura nacida en los sesentas o forzar filosofía en estos sin ninguna clase de sentido.

—El hecho de que haya hecho una obra de teatro con el Lincoln ese no significa que me gusten —Mildred siempre estaría en negación.

Fue para toda la familia una sorpresa cuando se supo que Mildred había tenido ciertas interacciones con el afamado Lincoln Loud. Aparecía en los anuarios escolares, fotografías en eventos donde se supo que Mildred participó. Los recuerdos del albino enano se hicieron más vividos. Si bien fueron pocas las palabras que compartieron esta no desconfiaba del chico, solo un payaso que de vez en cuando hacia ruido en la escala social de la Escuela Elemental de Royal Woods.

Desde que se supo Mildred fue, por un tiempo, el centro de atención de los Gatling. Los tataranietos de Isak preferían estar junto a ella que sus propios padres.

—¿Y visitarlo para pedirle prestado sus comics? —Preguntó Kirstin risueña.

—Tenía mejores cosas en las que ahorrar —Respondió al instante y sin rodeos.

Libros, por ejemplo.

Pasaría poco para que llegaran a su departamento, ¿Pero qué tal si se quedaba con su madre esa noche? No es como si ella quisiera arreglar las cosas con Bianca y Mollie. Así podría pensar mucho sobre todo de manera más calmada. Tal vez pueda relajarse con su madre... o tal vez debería volver a su departamento y terminar con todo de una vez. Ya había llorado lo suficiente por ellas y no quería otra noche así.

Solo un paso y adiós.

Solo debía decidir por una vez, quizá sea lo correcto.

—Mamá quiero que me esperes unos cuantos minutos... —Dijo Mildred con la voz pesada.

—¿Pasa algo cariño? —Respondió Kirstin un poco desconcertada por el cambio de ánimo en su hija.

—Será mejor que me quede contigo si no te importa —Contestó Mildred sin apartar su vista de la ventana. Kirstin asintió.

❝Será la hora...❞

Mildred subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso que correspondía su departamento —El edificio ha estado en mantenimiento y los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio—. A veces se preguntó del por qué la renta llegaba a ser tan caro, aunque claro, estaba el factor de estar en el centro de la ciudad, bastante conveniente, o al menos no lo era tanto tomando en cuenta que Mildred no trabajaba especialmente cerca. Todo se debía a que las novias de esta vivían ahí por conveniencia, no necesitarían de tomar un taxi. Lo hacía por ellas, solo por ellas.

Las paredes frías y monocromáticas hacían bastante contraste con el Cisfiboro's Hound. La familia llena de matices, y la soledad en medio de la discordia. El ambiente al pasar el umbral del décimo tercer piso era sofocante, quizá fuese la inseguridad dentro de Mildred, su madre estaba esperando por ella, necesitaba cortar de forma tajante el asunto con Bianca y Mollie. Era natural que los nervios fueran en crescendo. No estaba segura de seguir amando a sus novias, ¿Era lo correcto dejarlo todo cuando se pierde esa parte? Si no era así Mildred no sabía qué es lo que se supone debía ser lo correcto. Negaba con la cabeza cada que pensaba en ello, ni siquiera se daba la decencia de pensar por ellas, y ya no había empatía.

Giró sus llaves dentro de la cerradura del que era Departamento A113 —Curiosamente en ese complejo de departamentos seguían usando llaves en lugar de tarjetas de pase, o inclusive por escaneo dactilar infalible—. Al entrar pudo ver al instante a Bianca quien parecía esperarla sentada sobre una silla cerca de la puerta. Mildred no hizo mayor gesto que levantar un poco su mano y saludar por lo bajo. Sin muecas ni gestos.

Bianca Zaveri. La ojerosa recordaba el corte pixie que llevaba el día que la conoció, en las últimas semanas no paraba de presumir su largo, ondeándolo y despejándolo como si fueran las cortinas de la función que era su perfecto rostro. No pareciera que la buena niña de Bianca fuera más agresiva que la tomboy que completaba el trio de la relación. Sus pequeños labios, su piel tersa y sus grandes y ojos azules le hacían ver como una princesa de Disney. Vestía solo con una blusa simple y pantalones holgados, sin contar sus sandalias. Era una persona que amaba el frio, demostrándolo innecesariamente de formas como esta, a veces llegando a provocarse hipotermia.

—Hey cariño... ¿Te fue bien en la cafetería? —Bianca fue la primera en romper el hielo.

—S-sí... igual que siempre supongo —Mildred no podía mantener un tono de voz demasiado elevada con ellas, ¿Era una forma respeto durante sus ataques? Tampoco lo sabía, pero si sabía que necesitaba liberarse de esa característica. Solo una vez—. Naomi volvió a faltar y tome su puesto, aunque en realidad no hubo mucho trabajo... —Suspiró— ¿Quieres café?

La respiración de Mildred se agitaba. Estaba tan nerviosa e incómoda por esta situación que dolía, dolía como el veneno de una serpiente propagándose por su sangre.

—¿No te llevaste algo de café del Cisfiboro? —El tono de Bianca pasó de ser cálido a un poco más profunda y seria.

Mildred rodó los ojos. Tiraba sus llaves en un pequeño plato sobre una estantería donde Mollie guardaba sus discos de vinilo. Seria irónico en su entonces cuando Mildred compró una baraja de Póker que le había gustado, la misma Mollie reprochándole que fuera un gasto innecesario. En ocasiones preferiría vivir con su hermano.

—El café lo termino haciendo de todas formas —Respondió Mildred de manera cortante.

—Sabes que no me gusta demasiado caliente —Bianca decía tener los labios delicados.

Mildred no se quitaría el abrigo, después de todo tendría que salirse por la puerta tan rápida como llegó. Bianca notaba un poco de extrañeza al ver a Mildred, un poco más tensa, y no me avergonzaría admitir que sabía medir la tensión y estrés sobre Mildred. Para poder lidiar con alguien hay que saber el momento y lugar exacto. Así es como funcionaba la persuasión de Bianca, el ambiente en ese departamento se regía de a pocos por los conflictos; de los cuales ya habían sido advertidas por el casero, nada más que por las quejas de sus vecinos.

—¿Y qué hay de Mollie? No pude verla en la mañana... —Mildred dijo cuando tomó una maleta de ruedas que guardaba en el armario de la cocina—. Como de costumbre...

Una ceja se arqueaba en la frente de Bianca. Reacomodó la silla y la arruga de su blusa incorporándose contra el respaldo del único sofá de la sala. Apenas había distancia entre la sala y la cocina, un lugar que en muchas ocasiones quedaba muy corto.

Algo no cuadraba con Mildred.

—Ella... —Bianca paseó la vista de un lado a otro antes de contestar— está durmiendo en tu cama ahora. Pensó que estarías aquí antes de irte pero no —Hizo una mueca—, ¿Me puedes decir el por qué?

Las peleas por lo regular empezaban con un mal paso, retraso de tiempo o irregularidad en la rutina de una de las tres. Se nota a leguas que era una zona caótica. Pero nada que la unidad no pueda superar, ¿Verdad? En las buenas y en las malas como si fuera un matrimonio, pero Mildred creía poco en el matrimonio y mucho menos en la unidad. O al menos en contados casos la unidad le significaba algo verdaderamente importante.

—Quería tener un rato sola, y necesito más tiempo con mi familia —Dijo Mildred arrastrando su maleta vacía en dirección a su habitación. Una habitación que compartían las tres, y dormían en la misma cama que jamás era lavada. Parece que ese hecho no molestaba a la princesa en vida, Bianca.

—¡Joder! —Gritó Bianca agitando las manos, soltando un suspiro al acabar— ¡Los miras a diario!

Mildred se detuvo para verla de reojo con un leve fastidio.

—No quiero pelear por favor... —Después de todo Mildred tenia paciencia. La ojerosa a paso firme abría con cuidado la puerta que daba a la habitación, aunque Mollie tenía el sueño bastante ligero, lo intentaba.

Al entrar Mildred se fijó unos cuantos segundos en Mollie. No pareciendo especialmente dormida, o somnolienta al menos. Si Mildred pudiera clasificar a Mollie quizá la llamaría "Una persona de oreja en la perilla", pues, no habían secretos que la morena no quisiera saber a toda costa, fue este factor uno de los detonantes de muchas peleas con Bianca. Pocas veces iban a golpes. Ninguna de las veces se podría decir que las cosas iban por buen camino. Bianca quería que su privacidad fuera respetada como un santuario. Mollie quería leer a ambas como un libro, hasta las páginas que ella quisiera y usarlo.

—¿Qué sucede Millie? —Preguntó Mollie extrañada por la maleta que esta llevaba, aun, intentando verse adormilada.

Abrió la maleta... y a empacar.

Y a todo esto, ¿Cuál es la mancha de Mildred? ¿O acaso Mildred fue la parte perfecta de esta trio? Hasta Mildred admitía que no. Si bien antes podría decirse que era adicta a la adrenalina y encender el fuego del caos, eso solo era una excusa. Mildred no podía mantener un empleo acorde a su título, la presión la engullía como las paredes monocromáticas de ese departamento. Tenía los conocimientos y la practica suficiente para tener un buen puesto en la empresa que ella quisiera. Una estudiante estrella, presentaba buenos valores, y aunque no lo aparentaba, era capaz de liderar. Pero siempre había una extraña presión dentro de ella, su mente no procesaba demasiado, los cargos que tomaba le quedaban muy grandes. Sus manos temblaban. Temor. Demostraba un caso de Ergofobia.

Patética...

—Oye, oye, oye —Bianca tomo la muñeca de Mildred antes de que siguiera empacando más de sus cosas. Llevaba ya algo de su ropa, su computadora y libretas de calculo que usaba por el Cisfiboro's Hound—. No es por querer interrumpirte, ¿Pero qué carajo haces? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —Mildred, sin expresión alguna, no contesto y se zafó del agarre de Bianca quien no le dio una muy buena mirada—. Creo que estas igual de fastidiada con estas cosas, sí, nosotras igual, por eso es que te quedas y... —Mollie interrumpió a Bianca para terminar la frase— hablemos, ¿Sí? —Quizá pensaba que Mildred pudiera relajarse con un mejor tono, Mollie creía saber leer a sus parejas pero en Mildred no había nada ahora. Ni enojo, ni paciencia.

Solo el resentimiento de haber escapado a través de ellas. Aunque la unidad que le había dado su familia le ayudo, había algo especial en Bianca y Mollie que le hacía sentirse mucho más querida. Se avergonzaba de admitir que con ellas SI encontraba una pena y pesar sincero, más que en su línea sanguínea. No necesitaba el sentimiento obligado hacia ella, necesitaba un apoyo que se pudiese sentir sincero. Mildred pasó a regresar a los días de ser una niña mimada que quería todo para ella. Sabía que puntos flacos atacar para recibir el mas mínimo gesto de estas. Para Mildred, no había nadie más que ella misma.

¿Y cuando la unidad desapareció? Mildred estaría del bando de quien pudiera sacarle partido. Si no había peleas entre Bianca y Mollie, no había bandos.

Mildred necesitaba que existan los bandos.

—¿Cuántas veces más, Bianca? —Mildred se esforzó bastante para separar los dientes y hablar— Sí, ¿Cuántas veces más tendremos que hablar para que dejen de matarse? —No podrían contarse. La voz de Mildred estaba entrecortada y temblorosa, pero no habían lagrimas— H-hemos... hablado de las flaquezas que tiene esta relación; no tenemos tantas cosas en común como se decía hace dos años. N-no, ni Bianca ni yo somos marxistas. No, no soy tan activa como a ustedes les gustaría cuando se les ocurre resolver las cosas mágicamente con sexo —Mildred casi estaba por gritar si iba a seguir.

—¡Oye! —Interrumpió una amenazante Mollie— Mira, cálmate Mildred y no vayamos por ese camino.

Mildred humedeció sus labios y le dio una mirada a Bianca quien observaba un poco distante y horrorizada la escena. No estaba acostumbrada de ver a Mildred se esa manera, la había visto enojada pero no así. Estaba alienada de la situación.

—No pienso pararme a hablar de nuevo con ustedes porque no se resolverá nada —Era lo mejor, o es lo mejor que podría pensar ahora—. No volverán a manejar mi dinero por no saber cómo manejar el suyo. ¡Y tampoco voy a fingir que Bianca no se acostó por despecho! —Mildred necesitaba una razón para irse.

Mildred siempre ha sido excesivamente blanda. Perdonó a Bianca Zaveri por haberle sido infiel a Mollie y a ella, para ambas fue difícil el saber esto. Incluso ella pensó que estaba embarazada. Mildred quiso olvidar el asunto porque la necesitaba en su afán de recibir cariño o al menos un poco de atención. Nunca supo las razones de Mollie, aunque quiso creer que era por la unidad.

Vete...

Déjalas...

Es momento de terminar con esto...

—Me perdonaron —Las pupilas de Mildred se estrecharon hasta parecer un diminuto punto en medio de su iris doradas. Las mejillas de Bianca funcionaban para un rio de lágrimas. Los ojos vidriosos de la rubia hicieron temblar las manos de Mildred, no estaba segura si podría sostener la maleta en su posición. ¿Dejarla así? ¿Irse así? Mildred sentía mil agujas clavarse en su pecho, en su cabeza y en sus espalda. Pronto el sollozo, y sin marcha atrás, no sería capaz de irse.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

—Perdonada... —Fue la última palabra que les dio antes de darles la espalda.

Pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos fuera.

❝¡NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!❞ —Todos los sonidos desaparecieron para Mildred— ❝¡EL FINAL DE LOS LOUD SE LLEVA A ROCHESTER!❞

❝¡HACE APROXIMADAMENTE MEDIA HORA FUIMOS TESTIGOS DE RASTROS DE UNA EXTRAÑA ENERGIA QUE OCASIONO EL ATERRIZAJE FORZOSO DE UN HELICOPTERO DEL CANAL!❞ —En la pantalla solo existía una oscuridad— ❝¡SIN VISION DEL AREA NI COMUNICASIONES!❞ —En el interior de Mildred, el miedo— ❝¡AHORA TENEMOS LAS PRIMERAS IMÁGENES DEL INCIDENTE!❞ —Debía correr pero sus piernas no respondían— ❝¡UN CRATER DE BAJA PROFUNDIDAD ES LO QUE QUEDA DE LA CIUDAD ROCHESTER EN MINNESOTA!❞ —La ciudad donde antes vivía su hermano— ❝¡ESTO ES LO QUE ENVUELVE LO QUE ANTES FUE LA CIUDAD DE RESIDENCIA DE LOS ONCE LOUDS!❞ —¿Estaba muerto? ¿Acaso era posible?— ❝¡LAS TEORIAS TEMPRANAS...!❞

Es así como el mundo se viene abajo... para Mildred Thompson.


End file.
